She Loved Him For It
by Oneturtledove
Summary: So lay here beside me, just hold me, and don't let go...


Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of any of this. Song of inspiration (I hate that word) belongs to Lady Antebellum. I am in love.

Spoilers: None. Put it wherever you want in the canon. They could be friends, they could be special friends. Whatever. It works.

A/N: This song is lovely, and I thought it needed a lovely fic to go with it. It took me forever to write, and I don't know why, but I really like this one.

This is for Julia and Brittney… because they are my fake kids and I love them really, really, really a lot. Always will, no matter what. Okay, if they become Tea Leoni fans, I might have a change of heart.

* * *

They'd been fighting a lot lately, but today was the worst. She'd yelled and screamed and walked off in a huff, and he had just stood there, taking the verbal blows. That had only angered her more. They drove back to the hotel in bitter silence, slammed their doors, and went into their own rooms.

She paced back and forth across the worn carpet, feeling like stomping her feet. She was right and he was wrong and there was nothing she could do about it. That's just the way it was, and she had to accept it. So did he.

She changed her clothes and flopped down on the bed, pulling a pillow under her head. She was just so livid, she could hardly be still. It wasn't so much that they had fought. It was the fact that they had fought about such stupid things, when really, there were bigger things that were causing the distress. Personal issues and more serious work things that were huge elephants in the room, while they fought about whose turn it was to drive, or which theory to present to the local P.D.

And what really bugged her about the whole thing, is that he didn't care. He just stood there and let her yell, and never said anything back. He hadn't even looked mad. Just stoic. As if her anger didn't matter, her words didn't matter, nothing mattered. She could have slapped him for it, but it wouldn't have made any difference.

She stood up from the bed, ready for round two. It wasn't fair that she was the only one fighting here, no matter what the fight was about. For a moment she thought that maybe he wasn't feeling well, or had something else on his mind, but that thought quelled the fire so she pushed it away and swung his door open.

"Hey-" she started before realizing the room was dark. There was just a lamp on next to the bed, illuminating only as far as the pillow. He was sleeping soundly, his face relaxed. It almost made her mad that he could fall asleep so quickly after such a big fight.

But something clicked in her head right then.

It wasn't that he didn't care. It wasn't that he was banking on everything being just fine. It's that he knew her well enough to know that she needed space. She needed time.

And she loved him for that.

She crossed the room to him and crouched next to the bed. She brushed a stray lock of hair off of his forehead and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back, keeping his eyes closed. Somehow she knew he had been awake.

"I didn't mean to fight," she said, looking down at her hands. His eyes opened and he looked at her, his fingers curling around hers.

"Shh."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter."

She nodded and looked down until he squeezed her hand.

"Come on."

She climbed up with him and slid into the covers and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She _hmm'ed_ softly and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep."

She sighed and closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Goodnight."

* * *

They woke several hours later to sunlight streaming in the window. His arms tightened around her for a moment, then let her go. She rolled slightly away but stayed in his arms. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at him, smirking at his disheveled hair.

"Morning beautiful," he muttered, planting a kiss on her temple.

"Oh gag."

He chuckled as his fingers traveled up and down her spine.

"Are we okay?" she asked, her eyes meeting his and locking there.

"We're going to be just fine," he answered with a smile. "We should get up."

"Can we stay like this? Just for a few more minutes?"

"Sure."

She sighed in contentment as he nuzzled her cheek. In the grand scheme of things, that little measly fight hadn't really mattered after all.

* * *

_I know that the bridges that I've burned along the way  
Have left me with these walls and these scars that won't go away  
And opening up has always been the hardest thing  
Until you came_

_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go  
This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty when I just wake up  
And I love how you tease me when I'm moody, but it's never too much.  
I'm falling fast, but the truth is I'm not scared at all  
You climbed my wall_

_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go  
This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you, off you, off you_

_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go  
Oh, this feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you_


End file.
